A Banter then a Quick Kiss
by Gina Jade
Summary: A couple of drabbles involving the pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus/Aino Minako and General Kunzite.
1. 1, New

Welcome to the 100 Drabbles Challenge for the beautiful Sailor Soldier Venus/Aino Minako and General Kunzite. I hope you enjoy!

**Drabble: #1 New.**

**Pairings: Minako/Kunzite, slight Rei/Jadeite.**

**Rating: K+**

I have done some research for the Inner Senshi and since I'll sometimes be writing about their past lives, I wanted to give them names. And, of course, I didn't want to just take someone else's idea.

For every scout, I had looked up a respected goddess for each.

Minako's was the easiest because of Venus. Another name for the goddess of love was Cytherea.

Rei is the Scout of War and so I found the goddess of war, Bellona.

Makoto, the Scout of Protection, was given the name Juno Sospita. Juno for short.

Ami, the Scout of Wisdom, was given the name Sophia.

And of course, you then have Usagi as Serenity and Mamoru as Endymion.

For this drabble in particular, I wanted it to feel like they were getting their past and present lives mixed up because of the memory overload so that is why they are addressing each other by their names from the Silver Millennium. Also, they're speaking more formally than they usually do.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Love you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon.

-Gina

* * *

Starting over sucks.

The place you call home no longer seems familiar, the language you speak doesn't seem right in your ears, and your given name doesn't want to register anymore.

But, most of all, the nightmares are a pain in the ass.

I grimaced as I heard the noise signaling that I was at the bottom of my dessert and shoved the empty cup away from me as the waiter came to my booth to retrieve my glass.

"Hey, Minako-chan…are you alright?...Minako?" he asked.

I blinked and rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Motoki-onii-san. I'm a little out of it. Can you get me another chocolate shake please?" I plastered on one of my fake smiles.

The arcade owner gave me a worried glance until he nodded and went to get me another sweet.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the pounding in my head.

His sea green eyes had haunted me all night…

"Cytherea."

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see who had slipped into the booth and smirked. "So, you seem to have also remembered. Bellona."

Her violet eyes glared at me. "You know not to call me by my full name."

"As do you."

Bell opened her mouth but snapped it shut, a look of confusion sweeping over her face. I waited, wishing she'd just spit it out already.

She moved her dark hair over one shoulder and let out a deep breath. "...Do you think the others remember?"

I nodded as I stared at a little kid who made it to the 15th level of the Sailor V game.

"…Do you remember him?"

Reluctantly, I nodded again.

"Hello, Rei-chan! Nice to see you. I got you a chocolate shake as well. Both on the house. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Motoki-san."

"Thanks."

Swirling my straw, I looked back up at the fire priestess. She had dark circles under her eyes and they seemed red as well. "Bell…how much do remember about him?"

She smirked around her straw. "Let's just say I haven't dreamed so much in my life."

I chuckled without any humor. "Agreed." Looking into the liquid desert, I whispered, "Oh, Bell…I..I miss him so much. Now that I remembered that I…I realized that I killed him again...that I couldn't save him because I didn't remember anything until last night I…it's…" Tears flowed down my pale face and a sob escaped my lips.

In a flash, Bell was at my side with her arms holding me to her chest. "I know, Cyth. I know. I promise you, we'll find a way to get them back. I promise. Endymion probably could help. You'll see," she choked.

We held onto each other and cried for a very long time, longing for the two men we loved.


	2. 46, Challenge

**Drabble: # 46, Challenge**

**Pairing: Minako/Kunzite**

**Rating: T**

Enjoy! And please review!

I hope to have more out soon!

-Gina.

* * *

She was quite interesting.

Her emotions were a spectrum. When happy, her smile would draw from ear to ear. When sad, she would wail and cry, tears flowing like a waterfall down her face. When angry, her blue eyes would smolder with fire, her lips in a tight line, her voice shrill when yelling and dangerously menacing when she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

He didn't know what he would do with her.

She brought emotions he hadn't felt since he was a child come to the surface. Such things as were not appropriate to a general like him. It scared him (something he would never admit to anyone). He had tried to stop himself from indulging in the joys of her flesh, the taste of her lips, the sound of her laugh...

Honestly, he tried. He'd made it for the past two months.

But damn, that minx just had to make it difficult.

"Where have you been?"

She had interrupted his training. He was in the middle of a spar with a fellow soldier when all her golden hair and legs had come. She had the audacity to dismiss the man of lower rank and end his workout. She seemed unfazed by his deathly glare.

"Sailor Venus, it would very much please me it if you let me be. I am training," he said emotionlessly. The general turned away from her, walking over to the wall of weapons where he chose a menacing sword, pretending to inspect it.

He bristled as he felt her hand on his lower back, slowly massaging up to his shoulder blades. "Not until you answer my question, dear General."

Stepping out of her reach, he looked over his shoulder, giving her yet another one of his famous glares. "I have been busy. Now, leave me be."

He dismissed her once again but knew that his words would never weaken her determination. She came to his front, narrowing those bright blue eyes that he loved but despised as well. "I've only asked you a simple question and-"

"And I have given you a simple answer."

She huffed. He glared. None giving purchase to the other until she flowed from one emotion into the other, losing all trace of frustration to come away with a sly smile. Her hand came up to tease his chest and he stared stoically. She etched a circle of heat onto his peck, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Would you mind sparring with me, General Kunzite?"

Damn her. "I have matters to attend to."

"Oh, come now. You're the strong, mean, and sexy leader of the Shitennou. I don't think anyone would have the guts to stand up to a scary guy like you."

He didn't miss the way she nonchalantly slipped in her flirting words. He raised a silver eyebrow, surprising himself that he was actually considering her request.

Damn wench.

"…I…Fine," he snapped.

"Great!"

The grin she flashed him was tempting him to grab her and spar with her mouth instead of sword but, sheer force of will caused him to turn his attention back to the deadly weapons propped on the wall. "I presume that you would like to use-What are you doing?"

She was bent by the waist, fussing with the straps of her high heels. Looking up, she blew her bangs out of her face. "The swords are boring me," she said. "Let's try some hand-to-hand instead."

He barely caught her words as he hungrily eyed her legs. Damn her and those tanned, long legs. He cleared his throat. "Pardon?"

She came back to her full height, tossing the orange heels off to the side. With a roll of her eyes, the Venusian princess sauntered over to the other side of the training mat and looking over her shoulder, repeated, "Hand-to-hand? You know? I kick here, a stroke there…"

Kunzite decided to ignore the last part to her invitation and instead walked over to face her from the opposite side of the mat. "Don't you fight with those shoes?"

"I want to try something new."

"Hm."

Smirking, the Sailor Scout moved into action. His arm came up to block her fist, using his other hand to grasp hers and pull her close. Her foot came into contact with his leg and he grunted in pain.

He pushed her away, aiming to clip her shoulder.

She blocked. She went for his side.

He grabbed her calf, holding her there. His fingers burned where he came in contact with her.

God, why did fighting her have to be such a turn on?

He had to let go.

LET. GO.

His body refused to listen as instead of swatting her away, he pulled her toward him, winding her leg around his waist.

Venus gasped in surprise, looking up in his green eyes.

"You…are such…a tease," he growled.

Kunzite hungrily captured her lips, feeling her smile and press into him more.

He was _so close_ to breaking his record.

He'd just have to try next month.

But first…

A certain princess needed to be punished.


End file.
